


Twins

by KGabbard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ed is evil, M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGabbard/pseuds/KGabbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is extremely nervous about is boyfriend meeting his twin for the first time and he has a reason to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

“What’s the big deal anyways? You guys have been going out for months.” Ed sighed. As Harry cleaned around him, he rushed around the house making sure everything was perfect. 

“Ed, Louis is going to be here soon when he gets here just, don’t scare him off introduce yourself nicely.” Harry sighed. He was extremely nervous about Louis meeting his twin. Harry and Louis had never really talked a lot about their families and Louis never asked if Harry had siblings, so Harry decided to keep it to himself that he had a twin that got expelled from school. Harry and Louis met on Louis’s first day at his new high school, and that was after Ed took it upon himself to prank the principal and punch someone in the face on the same day. 

“Nicely?” Ed snorted. “When have I never been nice?” He smirked. 

“Please.” Harry pleaded. He really loved Louis and didn’t need Ed scaring him off. Louis had only been over once before and Ed was off doing something, most likely illegal, with his friends, but the time was quickly approaching for Louis to meet the evil twin. 

“Why did you make me take out all of my piercings and cover my tattoos?” 

“Some of them might scare him.” 

“I think I will just hide in my room.” Ed sighed. 

“That works too.” Harry sighed. He silently cursed to himself as he started to cook dinner.

“What’s wrong?” Ed asked curiously from the living room. Harry was no saint, but he usually refrained from cursing unless he hurt himself or something was really wrong. 

“We are out of flour. I have to run to the store and Louis will be here any minute now.” 

“Then you better hurry.” Ed smirked. 

“If he shows up while I am gone, play nice. Please.” Harry begged. 

“Fine. I will let him in and then go to my room, but you better bring me a plate of food when you do finish cooking.” 

“Deal.” Harry agreed quickly. Ed loved Harry’s cooking so whenever Harry needed a favor from Ed he would offer food for Ed’s compliance. 

Harry rushed to put on his coat and shoes. Quickly grabbing his car keys and rushing out the door. Harry was even more nervous because he had to trust Ed not to do anything stupid like he always does. 

It wasn’t long after Harry left before there was a knock at the door. Ed groaned, he regretted agreeing to play nice. He slowly got up and walked to open it. As soon as he opened the door he had a face full of brown hair and arms wrapped tight around him. 

“Whoa I’m not-” Ed’s words got trailed off as the brown hair moved and Louis looked up at him. Harry always went on about how hot he thought Louis was, but Ed didn’t believe it till now. He could stare at his blue eyes for days. 

“I missed you babe.” Louis smiled and reached up and gave Ed a peck to the lips. Ed smirked to himself he realized that this hot guy in front of him thought that he was his boyfriend. 

“I missed you too.” Ed smirked. Harry did say to play nice. Ed pulled Louis in and shut the door behind him. Sure he’d be betraying his brother’s trust, but he didn’t think of the consequences right now, just how badly he wanted to be inside this boy, he didn’t care whose name he was screaming. 

He leaned down and kissed Louis again, but this time it was much more than a peck. His hands trailed down and gripped the boy’s plump ass. Damn Harry was lucky, Ed thought. 

“I thought we were saving this for dessert.” Louis smirked pulling away a little.

“Dessert comes first when it comes in those tight jeans.” Ed smirked. Louis started to blush a little and Ed loved it. Ed wasn’t sure how far his bother and Louis have gone, but judging by the willingness that Louis had, Ed guessed that they had definitely done it before, so it made it a little less betraying in his mind. Then again he wasn’t exactly thinking straight since he had the most amazing ass in his hands right now. 

“Come on.” Ed smiled. He took Louis’ hand and started to lead him up the stairs. He almost took them to his room when he remembered that he was supposed to be Harry. He opened Harry’s door and let Louis walk in before him so he could get his first real look at his ass. Ed bit his lip as he thought about what he wanted to do to Louis. 

Louis turned to Ed and smirked, “Yes, master?” He said obediently and those words went straight to Ed’s cock. 

“Fuck…” Ed whispered to himself. “Get naked and on your hands and knees. I will be right back.” Ed ordered. He quickly ran into his room and grabbed his lube since he had no idea where Harry kept his. He then returned to see Louis’ ass in air on display. Ed’s mouth started to water at the sight. He quickly removed most of his clothes expect his boxers and moved behind Louis.

He stared at Louis ass’ and started to play with it in his big hands. It was a good thing that Louis wasn’t facing him because his tattoos would have given him away. He had them all over his body and Harry only had one and that was a simple A on his arm for their mom Ann. 

Ed lowered himself slightly and blew hot air right on Louis’ hole and the whimper Louis made again went straight to Ed’s cock. He lightly kissed Louis’ hole and soon started to slip his tongue inside of the tight heat. 

“Fuck!” Louis moaned pushing back on Ed’s face. Ed moaned at this and it sent amazing vibrations through Louis. Ed pulled back and lubed up his fingers and was quick to push two immediately in. Ed scissored his fingers and was able to fit in a third. He remembered that Harry would be back any minute and would be extremely pissed, so he had to finish before Harry got back and punched him in the face. Truth be told if Harry punched him in the face, he would let him because Ed was being a major ass right now, but he already had three fingers moving in and out of Louis with ease so it was too late to go back now. 

“Ready baby.” Ed hummed and Louis nodded vigorously. Ed pulled out his fingers and hooked his thumbs in his boxers when he heard the front door open. Lou was a moaning mess still so he didn’t hear it, but Ed definitely did and he froze. He had no idea what he was going to do. 

“Louis, Ed?!” Harry called from downstairs. Louis was still a moaning mess so of course Harry heard him. He dropped the bag of food he had and took the stairs two at a time. What the fuck was going on? He thought. He opened the door to his bedroom and about had a heart attack. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” he yelled at Ed. He grabbed Ed and threw him on the floor. Louis turned to see what was going on and his blue eyes doubled in size. 

“Wait, you aren’t Harry?!” He asked shocked. When Louis asked this something clicked in Harry’s head.

“You tricked my boyfriend into thinking you were me?!” He yelled at Ed. Ed just nodded slightly and just as Ed thought, Harry punched him in the face, hard. 

“Harry I didn’t know, I swear.” Louis began as he started to panic even more than he already was. 

“Shush!” Harry snapped at him. “You out! I will deal with you later!” He yelled at Ed. He knew if he dealt with Ed right now, he would break something on his brother and knew he would regret it even if his brother was a huge asshole, he was still his bother. Ed got to his feet and walked out quickly. Harry sighed he had no idea what to do or how to handle this. 

“I am so sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know that you had a twin.” Louis started.

“How far did you two go?” Harry asked still looking at where Ed used to be. He was afraid to look at Louis right now. He was afraid that he would snap at him. 

“He only fingered me open. You walked in before we…” Louis trailed off. 

“I am sorry I didn’t tell you about him. You just… you never asked about…” Harry kept trying to figure out what to say. He was about to try something else when he heard a whimpering noise behind him. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Harry said turning around. “I bet you’re really horny now.” Louis didn’t talk he just nodded slowly. Harry bit his lip. He really couldn’t resist a horny Louis, so he caved. 

He walked over to the bed and leaned down lightly kissing Louis. It started to get sloppier and sloppier, as they both became more desperate. Harry pulled back and pulled off his shirt and Louis started on Harry’s belt, making quick work of it and tugging both his pants and boxers down in one tug. 

“Need you.” Louis panted. Harry pushed Louis back on the bed. He finished kicking off his pants and crawled in between Louis’s legs. Harry started to kiss Louis’ neck hungrily. He had to take out his anger somehow and knew exactly how. “I am sorry. I didn’t-” Louis started to rant again.

“Shut up.” Harry growled. "Such a fucking slut you are, fucking my brother when I’m not home. What? Am I not good enough for you, need two of me, two cocks to satisfy your ass’ needs." Harry growled as he bit into Louis’ neck leaving marks all over. Louis was shocked. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, it was just Harry ever acted like this, especially when it came to sex. 

“Gonna rip you open.” He growled. Louis always wanted to be rough with him and it seems like he was finally going to get his wish. “You’re mine.” Harry snarled gripping Louis’s hips tight, so tight that he knew there would be bruises in the morning. “Only I get to fuck you hard! Only I get to make you whimper for more! Only I get to be your master! Only I get to put my cock in your tight, pretty, little hole! Imma show you that you only need me to make you a moaning mess!” As Harry talked he started to trail kisses down Louis’ chest, biting marks in random spots. He reached Louis’ nipples and pulled one into his mouth and started to suck on it. 

“Only yours!” Louis moaned. Harry instantly pulled away. 

“Did I say you could talk?” He asked seriously. Louis shook his head slowly. “Do you want this inside you?” Harry asked motioning to his cock. Louis nodded quickly. “Then you only say the words I tell you can use. Do you remember them?”

“Yes, master, no, and sir.” Louis whimpered.

“Good little cock slut. Now I am going to continue, but use words again before I tell you that you can talk and I will stop and just make you give me a hand job and let you suffer.”

“Yes master.” Louis whimpered.

“Such a whore, you’ll do anything for cock.” Harry started to kiss Louis’ chest again starting right above his belly button. His hands gripped Louis’s thighs pulling them apart. “You just let anybody use your hole for pleasure.” 

“No master.” 

“Liar.” Harry snarled as he slapped one of Louis’ thighs hard. “Don’t lie, baby.” Harry hummed. 

“Sorry sir.” Louis moaned. 

“Good little slut.” Harry pulled away slightly and reached for the lube. “Going to fuck you so hard. Going to take care of you baby. My little cock slut.” He hummed as he rubbed lube on his cock. Harry started to kiss Louis’ neck again distracting him, he then slammed into Louis without any warning. 

“FUCK!” Louis screamed. Harry pulled out instantly and growled at Louis. “Sorry Master.” He moaned. Harry hummed before he pushed back into the heat of Louis. Harry didn’t wait for Louis to adjust, he just started slamming into Louis. 

“You can talk now!” Harry moaned. 

“FUCK! Harry! So big!” Louis was a moaning mess. Harry loved the sounds that escaped Louis’ mouth and they made him go even faster than he already was. “I-I’m close.” Louis whimpered. He knew better than to cum without Harry’s permission. 

“Me too!” Harry growled. “Cum with me." Harry reached down to stroke Louis’ dick quickly, running his fingers over the slit, throwing Louis over the edge, causing him to paint both his and Harry’s chest in thick, white ropes of cum. 

“Ohhhh fuck!” He moaned as he arched his back and clenched his hole around Harry. The tightness was too much for him and spilled inside of Louis. 

“FUCK!” Harry snarled. He waited till both of their breathing went back to normal and pulled out. He whimpered when he saw Louis’ hole leaking with his cum and couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and lightly started to lick at his hole. He then dove in and started to get all of his cum. He then moved to Louis’ chest and started to lick up Louis. 

“Wow.” Louis hummed lazily. Harry moved up and started to kiss Louis’ lips. He pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth and their tongues fought lazily against one another before Harry slowly pulled away. He gave Louis one last peck then collapsed next to him on the bed. 

Harry started to pull Louis into his side, but Louis stopped him. “Wait. I am sorry. I didn’t know- you probably hate me now. I swear-”

“Shhh.” Harry whispered cutting him off. “I should have told you. I am not mad at you. I just really want to punch my brother’s face again… and again and again. There is nothing you could do to make me hate you.” Harry pulled Louis in close and started to play with his hair. 

“I love you too. Also I don’t support violence, but I wouldn’t stop you if you did punch him.” Louis smirked as he cuddled into Harry’s chest. 

Meanwhile, Ed ran to his room. He heard Louis and Harry start to talk. He quickly started to get dressed and started talking the stairs two at a time, because he just heard Harry yell, “Shut up”, and knew he couldn’t stick around. 

He ran to one of his friend’s houses. He felt like a complete ass for what he did. He was definitely going down as one of the worst brothers in history. He just couldn’t help himself and later when Harry yelled and screamed at him, he didn’t fight back. 

Eventually the two of them worked things out and Ed fixed his life. He finished high school online and he even was Harry’s best man at his and Louis wedding. Harry just keeps a close eye on Ed when he is around Louis, after all Ed is still his brother.


End file.
